


方应看×你 云雨录

by tonyandkevin



Category: meet the Teacherous Water, 遇见逆水寒
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	方应看×你 云雨录

方应看走过来的时候你正津津有味地翻着手里那本据说是“万金不易的重金聘请宫廷御用画师呕心沥血九九八十一日不传之作”，看的正是火热朝天时候，手里骤然一空——  
？  
抬头就看到方侯爷了，他今天穿的一身锦衣，剑眉星目，端的一派皎若玉树，若是放在平时，你一定会调侃侯爷这副龙眉凤眼放出去不知道要招来多少狂蜂浪蝶。  
但现在……  
“你……你怎么回来了呀……”  
你咽了口唾沫，看着方应看折扇往怀里一揣，另一只手已经哗啦啦地把那本号称“不传之书”翻了个遍，半晌，那双细长的眼眸微微咪起：“我听彭尖说，你今日得了本书欣喜若狂打算研究一整日，我还道是什么风情志，”他含笑看你，“可是在学习？”  
“我，这不，了解了解……”你磕磕巴巴地回应他，心里早已飞奔出去将彭尖千刀万剐。  
“了解？”小侯爷眉一挑，突然伸手向你抓来，他出手极快，你还未来得及反应过来，整个人已经被他放倒在桌上——  
男子俯下身，神色被垂下的束发遮住，你只能看到他极亮的眼珠，薄唇几近就要碰到你的，鼻侧充斥着属于龙涎香的气息浓郁而旖旎：  
“你若想了解，何不找我亲、身、教、学、呢？”  
那下子尾音拖得极长，迤逦着情欲色气，携着铺天盖地般的吻落下。

 

方应看那个藏了一肚子坏水的人，这会当真是尽职尽责地“教”了你一回，先是压在桌面上揉了一番美曰其名好好教识了解，最后干脆还扛着你压到墙壁，还未等人站稳，手已经被他引着去捉住腰带下的那团火。  
他俯下身来啜吸你的耳垂，你这才觉察到原来方应看长得这般高，你甚至只能够到他的胸口，还在想着踮起脚可不可以吻到小侯爷的下颚，湿热的舌尖已经顺着那耳廓绕了一周，他叼着那小小耳垂轻笑你不知道手该往哪放的拙态，是含含糊糊的沙哑低语：“往这儿放。”  
方应看的手掌很大，轻而易举地将你包在其中，引导你一点一点地禁锢住他的欲望。你羞赧得将脸埋在他的胸膛，感受到手指圈住的男根顶端勃大而凶狠，指腹被顶端的铃口渗出的液体沾得湿滑，于是也忍不住收紧了力道——  
“嘶……”  
他压着嗓子喊出你的名字：“抓坏了你去哪再找……”尾音消逝在旖旎中。你听清了后面几个字，脸蓦然烧得通红，他却丝毫不见退让，捉起你的腰分开双腿就往墙上压去——  
骤然的腾空让你忍不住整个人惊叫了起来，下意识地抓紧了男子的肩膀，他圆润的头已经沿着穴口在不耐地抽动。  
你被他撩动得难耐，内里穴中早已春水涟涟，扭着腰想要套弄进来，那处火热坚硬便顶着阴花碾入。  
“嗯……”  
不是初次了，有过花液的滋润，带着炙热得发烫般温度的男根几乎是毫无阻碍就一推到底。你双手紧紧掐住男人的肩膀，身体被他压靠得紧紧，隔着一层薄薄的料子，可以很清楚地感受到手掌下硬实的肌块，随着男人挺胯的动作贲张而起。  
一直知晓方应看是从戎归来的神枪血剑小侯爷，但从前被他那副纨绔模样的假象所蒙蔽，直到现在才真正地意识到……  
当真是……神枪血剑。  
枪是热枪，剑是直剑。  
那处热在穴中紧紧贴着肉壁擦过，于是你也浑身热得要发烫，那剑似带着万钧之力捅进，进入时甚至可以感受到棍身上的皱褶，抽出时和着湿腻的花液翻着媚肉，挤弄出细微暧昧的水声，而后又被难耐的呻吟掩盖住。  
是野兽，将你一并擒获。

听到远处的响动时你方被小侯爷的一记抽送撞得颠上顶端，周身自尾椎涌起一股过电般的刺激直直传上天灵，肉体的欢愉让你短暂地脑子空白了一刹，耳边便传来了沉稳的脚步声——  
是彭尖。  
毕竟也是练家子了，甫一听闻便知道那是属于彭尖的步伐，你猛地抬头，看到面前那半掩不掩的房门，霎时清醒过来。  
“彭尖来了……”一开口才发觉嗓子已经沙哑得不成人样，你听着那脚步声愈来愈近，伸手去晃方应看：“会被发现的……”  
身下的男子还未餮足，肉茎抵着澎湃的穴口结结实实地碾入，带着像是要将你钉在墙上一般的力道撞得花壶酥麻，你要顾及门外人的动静，全身感官都集中到了那一处去，被他猝不及防地顶入，抖着身子几近又要被他折腾得去了大半。  
“不会……”  
如果这个时候彭尖经过发现，或者你们的动作再大一点引得人过来……  
他凑过来，俶尔伸舌舔舐去你的汗水，压着耳廓低低笑出声：“你紧张兮兮的样子，真像只小猫咪。”  
你才发现小侯爷那原本清明的眼里现在暗红一片，充斥着侵略性的情欲色彩，眸里只有一个你。听着那低沉悦耳的笑，耳畔就忍不住响起不久之前方应看说的那句“云雨里少了个你”，迷迷糊糊地想着，现在总该有了。  
他托着你的盆骨狠狠撞入，像是要将你生吞入腹一般顶肏进来，于是你也忍不住弓着身子去迎合他，火热纠缠着色欲，紧张害怕俱都抛却脑后。

一同沉沦到淫靡中去。


End file.
